The Best Year Ever
by Blue Infinity
Summary: AU The characters' junior year in high school told through Kate's POV. Skate with some PB&J.


Author's Notes: First of all… Thank You! to anyone who is reading this because it means so much to me that anyone would even give my writing a chance. Especially since I suck at summaries.

Now that that's been said, welcome to my second fanfic. It's basically just a skate story in high school with some PB&J told from Kate's POV. Some of the other Lost characters will eventually make appearances. I have no idea how long this story is going to be but I will try my very hardest to update at least once a month. With school starting for me in less than two weeks it's gonna be crazy so please don't kill me if it takes a while to update. I really love feedback and it totally makes my day so please review my story and feel free to give me suggestions about where to take this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Never have and never will.

(Ruler isn't working)

**The Best Year Ever**

It's finally here! The first day of school! Okay. I'm not actually that excited about going back to school, but the daily getaway from home is always nice. Especially when that home is mine. This year actually shouldn't be _that_ bad. Everyone says that sophomore is the worst, which was totally true in my opinion; so junior year should be a lot better I hope.

This is why I got up without too much trouble this morning. Most mornings I have school it takes me forever to wake up and get moving but I got up today without a fuss. I was thinking positively which is weird because I don't do that a lot. At least I was trying.

My house is close enough to school where I can walk but still pretty far out. I have to walk farther than most people but it never really bothered me because I like to walk. Every morning I would walk to school on the route that would take me by my friend Claire's house. We've been best friends since sixth grade when she moved here from Australia. I honestly don't know how I would've survived junior high and the beginning of high school without her.

So anyway, I stopped at Claire's house to pick her up that morning at quarter to seven so we could walk to school together like we always do. I waited for my friend to bound down her steps and meet me on the sidewalk.

Claire came out a minute later dressed slightly more carefully than usual just because it was the first day of school. Nobody bums on the first day.

"Hey Kate!" Claire exclaimed as we started walking toward the school. "Are you excited for our first day? I can't believe we're already juniors!"

"I'm a little excited," I admitted. "And I can't believe we're juniors either. It seems like just yesterday we were starting high school. I guess time really does fly."

"No kidding." Claire said with her slight Australian accent. "Just this year and next year and then we're completely done with high school. It's so incredible to think about."

"I know," I said. "The sooner we graduate, the sooner I can get out of here." Claire really didn't have an answer to this statement so we walked in silence for about a block. I hated ruining the good mood but I _really_ couldn't wait until we could leave this place forever. I loved the small town but getting away from my mom and step dad was something I needed to do.

"So," said Claire, finally breaking the silence, "do ya think they'll be any hot guys in our classes this year?"

I couldn't help but laugh. "Maybe," I answered. "But you currently have a boyfriend so you really shouldn't be concerned with hot guys who might be in our classes."

"Having a boyfriend does not change the fact that I need something nice to look at while I'm not paying attention to the teacher. Thomas will just have to get over it."

Thomas is Claire's boyfriend. He asked her to the end of the year dance last year and they have been going out ever since. Thomas is okay I guess. He doesn't really talk to me all that much but he treats Claire pretty well as far as I know so he can't be that bad.

"Besides," Claire continued as we walked in the front door, "_you_ don't have a boyfriend so I can be concerned about the hot guys for your sake."

I laughed a little and then said good-bye to Claire so we could go to our separate homerooms. The homeroom system that our school has sucks like no other. It's divided up alphabetically no matter what your grade and you only go to it on the first day of school to get your schedule. After that you never use it again until next year. Claire and I could never be in the same homeroom because I'm at the beginning of the alphabet and Claire is in the middle. Even our other friend Charlie, who I have yet to see today, is near the end so we never have friends in homeroom. Yeah, it sucks.

I soon found my classroom for Homeroom 1 A-E and sat down in a desk in the back. I don't see why they can't just mail our schedules to us or something because this is lame. Remembering what Claire said earlier, I looked around at the guys in the room. No of them were new to the school and none of them were cute either. Michael Dawson was talking to his girlfriend Susan who was in Claire's homeroom and Boone Carlyle was showing his little sister, Shannon, where her room was on a map of the school because she was a freshmen. Those were the only two guys who were in my grade in the room. How sad is that?

I guess having a small school is nice because you know everyone in your grade but sometimes, like now, it was just sad.

The bell rang a few minutes later and our teacher passed out schedules. I looked at mine and saw that I had first hour English with Mr. Jules. It could have been worse I suppose. At least this way English is done and over with early in the day. I then glanced over the rest of my schedule. I have Government/Economics after English, Biology II, Algebra II, Lunch, Astronomy, which is my blow-off class, and finally Woodshop. Yes! I have Woodshop last hour. How awesome is that, after Lunch my day is so easy. This is definitely gonna be a good year so far.

We still had twenty minutes left of homeroom because somebody thought that kids would need a half-hour to get a piece of paper so I sat there and plotted out my path to my different classes. God, homeroom is boring!

The bell finally rang and I headed off to English. What fun. I was pleasantly surprised, however, when I walked into my English room and saw Claire sitting on the other side. I walked over and sat down next to her and she immediately grabbed my schedule out of my hand.

"Oh my God, I can't believe we actually have English together!" Claire exclaimed as she cross-examined our two schedules. " We also have Bio and Lunch together. How awesome! I wonder if we have anything with Charlie?"

"Dunno," I answered as the bell rang and Mr. Jules started roll call.

"Kate Austin"

"Here," I replied with the usual high school enthusiasm that accompanied roll call.

"Nick Browe… Samantha Cally… John Evers… James Ford"

"Sawyer," said a voice in the back of the room.

"What?" Mr. Jules questioned, obviously not used to anyone saying anything other than 'here' on the first day.

"Call me Sawyer."

This was said with a slight southern drawl and I turned around in my seat to see who _Sawyer_ was. Claire had turned around too and when she saw Sawyer she let out a quite whistle and nudged me.

"One hot guy present and accounted for," Claire whispered to me but all I could do was stare. This school year was going to be _very_ interesting.

(Ruler still isn't working)

Okay… what did ya think of the prologue? Please let me know. Again, any suggestions about this story would be greatly appreciated. Please review.


End file.
